


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse Bill, M/M, but it's a drabble so :P, not completely happy with this, tw for some minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the apocalypse and Bill caused it (shocker I know).<br/>This is literally just a self indulgent drabble I wrote during school haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

The first thing Dipper was aware of after passing out was the large amount of gravel pressing into his cheek. Nearby the crackling roar of fire was almost deafening, and he could feel the searing heat on his non-gravel covered cheek. Every instinct said run. Run as fast as you can and don’t look back, but every movement seemed like trying to lift a mountain, and it felt like his joints had fused together at some point after Bill had thrown him- wait. Bill.

Dipper cracked an eye open, hoping to God that Bill, not the Bill he’d known, but some twisted, terrible version of him, wasn’t nearby anymore. Dipper didn’t know what had happened, he supposed no one did, but Bill had gone on some kind of rampage and as far as he knew at least half of the town was destroyed by now. As it was, everything he could see was burning with bright blue, clearly magical fire. Fire that was, coincidentally, far too close for comfort and getting closer every second.

He made another attempt to move, hissing in pain as his right arm moved. He assumed it was broken, entire body aching with the effort of dragging the now-useless limb forward as the boy crawled on his belly towards the relative freedom that the lake would afford him. It would be safe from the fire at least.  
Dipper had barely made it a yard though, when he saw a blur. It was in the corner of his vision, so inhumanly quick that he almost thought he’d imagined it, a dark charcoal grey spot flitting across the edge of the fire-filled street and into the shadows across the way. Slowly turning his head towards the other side of the road, ignoring the shooting pain in his wrist and arm, Dipper paused, squinting into the darkness and- was that a pair of eyes?

A moment later he was sent flying again, arm shrieking in agony and entire body hitting the ground like a wet ragdoll, limbs limp and bleeding. He tasted the sour tang of blood- he must have bitten his tongue when he’d hit the ground- frantically spitting to get the metallic substance out of his mouth as the not-Bill came closer.

“ _Well, well, well Pine Tree, I see you woke up!_ ” Bill’s voice was warped almost beyond recognition, a dark hum barely hidden behind his words as he gave Dipper an inhuman, slightly unhinged smile. “ _What do you think of my new town?_ ” He waved one clawed hand vaguely behind him. “ _Real nice, right?_ ” Dipper didn’t respond, instead giving what Bill he hoped was a nasty glare, simultaneously getting his first good look at what the demon had become.  
His triangular eye patch was gone, discarded somewhere amongst the ashy ruins, exposing a dark, mangled eye socket coated with oily sludge dripping down his unnaturally pale face. His previously blond hair was the color of charcoal, although Dipper couldn’t tell whether it was by choice or stained by the same oil-like substance leaking from the large number of superficial cuts on his adopted human form. Clearly noticing Dipper’s scrutiny, the demon grinned, his single red eye narrowing with glee and baring sharp fangs that Dipper was positive weren’t there before. “ _What, kid? Like what you-_ “

Bill broke off, frowning as Dipper continued trying to drag himself away, and moved to block him. “ _Kid, don’t you get it? This town is mine. You are mine. And there isn’t a thing you can do about it._ ” Dipper ducked away from Bill’s outstretched arms.

“I’m going to stop you Bill! I’m going to-“ Dipper’s words died in his throat as Bill gave an inhuman growl.

“ _Watch it, kid._ ” Bill stopped floating, scuffed dress shoes clicking as he hit the pavement. “ _You’re as close to a god as you’ll ever get in your miserable, human life, and you’d best enjoy it._ ” As he spoke, Bill moved closer to Dipper, stepping almost daintily around the rubble. “ _Or maybe you could stand to get a little closer._ ” Dipper shuddered when Bill grabbed his broken arm, tugging insistently away. “ _Quit it. You aren’t getting anywhere._ ” He flashed that shark grin again. “ _And if you keep trying, well…_ ” Bill’s heel landed squarely on the fingers of Dipper’s good hand, causing the boy to hiss with pain. A small shriek escaped Dipper’s throat as the shoe twisted, snapping bones as Bill ground his heel. “ _If you do,_ ” The demon paused again, his voice a whisper. “ _I’ll break you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This thing prevented an anxiety attack so forgive any errors- I was writing very quickly. Critiques/comments/kudos/whatever are welcomed and make me semi-ecstatic, I apologize for Book of Dreams being on semi-hiatus (new chapter should come out this weekend!), and message me at bippernotdipper.tumblr.com.  
> Special thanks to DibbleScribble for beta reading!


End file.
